lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Sweetness (pathfinderq1)
Summary |Action=Standard |Requirement=must be wielding a light blade, must be trained in Acrobatics |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs. AC;(HIT) 1d4+6 damage, and if Sweetness is grabbed, she escapes the grab; (Effect) before or after the attack, she can Shift 1 square}} / |Action=Standard |Requirement=must be wielding crossbow, light blade, or sling |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Rattling, Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs. AC; 1d4+6 damage}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=must be wielding a light blade |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs. Will, 2d4+6 damage; Sweetness switches places with the target, and then can shift 2+2 squares }} |Action=Standard |Requirement=must be wielding a light blade, must be trained in Acrobatics |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Reliable, Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs. AC, 3d4+6 damage, and Sweetness can shift 2+2 squares. Can be used in place of a basic attack when charging}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=must be wielding a light blade |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Rattling, Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs. REF; Close burst 1, each enemy in burst that she can see; 1d4+6, and target is knocked prone}} |Items= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Goblin |Strength=14 (+2) |Constitution=13 (+1) |Dexterity=20 (+5) |Intelligence=8 (-1) |Wisdom=11 (+0) |Charisma=14 (+2) |Skills=Acrobatics +13, Athletics +11, Endurance +4, Intimidate +12, Perception +10, Stealth +14, Streetwise +12, Thievery +13 (+15 tools) |Feats=Warrior of the wild, Carrion eater, Swift footwork, Battle-hardened |Equipment=Sylvan leather armor +1, Duellist's dagger +1, Amulet of physical resolve +2, Boots of surging speed}} Character Information Background Sweetness was born in Fallen, Lower Dura, a 'racially diverse' slum that is one of the worst neighborhoods in Sharn. Most of the population are goblinoids of one kind or another, but a few packs of gnolls live there as well. Sweetness grew up tough, part of one of the innumerable gangs that claim small parts of the area- her nickname is an ironic nod to her savagery in street brawls. Since the end of the war, though Daask has begun to take over the neighborhood, absorbing or eliminating the smaller local gangs. Sweetness saw her own gang 'absorbed' in such a fashion, but wasn't willing to play along- and several low-level enforcers found this out the hard way. But her old gang was a powerful, settled force, and Daask was willing to let Sweetness go her own way to placate her old friends- as long as she stayed out of their way. So she has made her way out into other parts of Sharn, in search of money, adventure, and food... After life in Fallen, adventuring ought to be easy... Appearance Sweetness is short by gnoll standards, with broad shoulders and a lean, rangy build. When she isn't moving, she tends to hunch over and slouch. She has a dull, rust-colored pelt, with a striking crest of jet black fur from her forehead to her shoulders. Her eyes are a glittering green-gold. She wears a ragged, patched motley of cloth and leather- in company it stands out, but on the streets it blends in admirably. She carries a number of fighting knives, some (hidden) throwing blades, and a long-handled meat cleaver, and wears a battered leather satchel over one shoulder. Age: 16 Gender: Female Height: 6'11" Weight: 295 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Sweetness is remarkably civilized, for a gnoll. She was born and raised in Sharn, so she has little experience with wilderness areas, and more typical gnoll pack habits. Sweetness is curious and daring- she loves to go places and do stuff, especially physical things like running or climbing- as long as it is fun and exciting. Like most gnolls, she can be remarkably lazy about anything that seems like 'work', especially boring tasks. She also likes to eat, especially fresh meat- she seems to be hungry nearly all the time. She values treasure and money mostly because they can buy food and creature comforts. In her old gang, Sweetness was a bit of a thug and an enforcer- her nickname is an ironic nod to her utter savagery in a fight. She is pretty scary when she wants to be, mostly because she is quite obviously willing to back up her threats. She loves a good fight- to her, that means a fight where she wins and the opponent gets hurt really bad. Unlike most gnolls, Sweetness is remarkably self-sufficient- she likes having a 'pack' to be part of, but only because that means there are others to handle the drudgery and the thinking. She also likes having people to cheer when she does something noteworthy... Hooks * Potential hooks for character development should go here. * A DM may use them when creating a potential adventure. Kicker Daask took over most of her old neighborhood, and her old gang. They weren't willing to kill her outright (to keep her old friends happy), but she needs to avoid her old turf. Other Sections You may add other background sections if you wish. Others have added descriptions of previous adventures gone on and such. Equipment Coins: 1440 gp, 5 sp Encumbrance: 65lbs +29lbs gold= 95 lbs Normal Load: 140lbs Heavy Load: 280lbs Maximum Drag Load: 700lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light vision Health Surges per day: 7 (6 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 7 Racial Features Monster Manual, Dragon 367 * +2 Con, +2 Dex * +2 Intimidate, +2 Perception * Languages: Common, Goblin * Ferocious Charge racial power * Blood fury * Pack attack * Size: Medium * Speed: 7 Class Features PHB * First strike: . * Rogue weapon talent: Attack bonus with dagger, extra damage with shuriken. * Rogue tactics- Artful dodger: +2 AC against OAs. * Sneak attack: Extra damage once per round with Combat Advantage. Feats * 1st: Warrior of the wild (PHB)(retrained from Berserker's fury) * 2nd: Carrion eater (Dragon 367) * 4th level: Swift footwork (MP2)(retrained from Backstabber) * 6th level: Battle-hardened (PHB3) Background Sharn (EPG): +2 Streetwise. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold -318.5 gp spent (starting equipment list) -------- 93 gp, 5 sp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 ** Sylvan leather armor +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 ** Duellist's dagger +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Amulet of physical resolve +2 * Level 4: Parcel lvl +3 ** Boots of Surging Speed (AV2) * Level 5: Gold parcel ** +1350 gp XP * 3750 XP (starting XP) *+1997 XP (1472 xp, +525, from 3 RP at level 4/175 each); Stormcrow Tor, post 493; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5023328-post493.html * +2010 XP (1010 xp, +1000 from 5 RP at level 5/200 xp each); Stormcrow Tor, post 781; http://www.enworld.org/forum/5178967-post781.html Total XP: 7757 (level 6) Changes List changed here * 2009/07/22: Created * 2009/12/09: Leveled up to 5 (added HP, added daily power, retrained Endurance skill to Perception instead) * 2010/05/11: leveled up to 6 (added HP and half-level calculations, added L6 Utility power and feat, retrained L1 feat (Berserker's Fury to Warrior of the Wild) and At-will attack (Deft Strike to Acrobatic Strike); retrained for new material L4 feat (Backstabber to Swift footwork) and Encounter 1 power (Positioning strike to Acrobat's blade trick) * 2010/06/27: Retired from play Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approval from EvolutionKB Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g *Can you please add the Amulet of physical resolve +2 to the summary (items) section- FIXED 01/03/2010 Approval 2 Approval from EvolutionKB Level 6 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You're missing the +5 bonus to saves vs fear. * Summary: Downward Spiral knocks prone as an effect, not on a hit. * Equipment: Your boots have drifted out of your inventory table. * Math: You could remove all the "See the template for assistance" notes. Approval 2 Status Status: Approved as 4th level character with 3750 xp by renau1g and EvolutionKB Category:LEB Category:LEB:Sharn Category:LEB:Gnoll Category:LEB:Rogue Category:LEB:Retired characters